Mine Forever
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Based on the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: I was going through all my documents and I found this. It was completed, I guess I was just nervous about uploading it or something. It is a BB Rae, but (some maybe good news, for those who know me) I found two Kori and Richard one shots that aren't finished. I'll get to finishing them, eventually.**

_Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<em>

You were at college, working part-time, waiting tables  
>Left a small town and never looked back<br>I was at flight risk, with the fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts<p>

"Hey Gar, you got one at table 5." Victor called out. Gar nodded and made his way over. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Rachel.

He swallowed nervously and attempted to fix his hair before she saw him. She glanced up and raised an eyebrow as Gar's hand fell back to his side.

He mentally cursed himself for looking stupid and took out his pen and paper, "Uhh…what can I get you?"

Rachel propped her elbows on the table, "I didn't know you worked here."

It was a statement, one that made Gar do a double take. _'Does that mean she actually knows me?'_

He shrugged trying to play it cool, "Well I do."

Rachel nodded understanding, "I'll have some herbal tea." She placed her hands back on her lap and leaned back glancing out the window before flicking her eyes back to Gar who was still standing there.

Gar put away his paper and pen. "Is that it?"

Rachel frowned, "Do you always question people's orders?"

"No!" Gar said quickly feeling humiliated. He walked away before she could say anything and made her, her tea.

Rachel shook her head watching him go and smiled. _'Why do I feel this way? I can't like him, but what if I do? Maybe he won't be like Mal a lying cheating guy that claimed to love me. Maybe this time will be different…all you have to do is take the step."_

Gars mind was racing thinking over their conversation. Did he sound stupid, he hoped not, and he didn't mean to offend her. He was just surprised she only came for tea; then again he couldn't quite judge seeing as how he was never her waiter before.

He had vowed to himself to never fall in love after his horrible breakup with Terra, but that all diminished when he saw Rachel for the first time. His heart always raced just looking at her and whenever she caught him staring she would always look away leaving Gar to beat himself up for doing something so stupid.

He shook his head from the thoughts and walked back. He placed her tea on the table. Rachel said thanks and took a sip. Gar turned to walk away, but Rachel spoke up.

"Do you think you could help me with the chemistry homework?"

He smiled and turned around, "I'd love too."

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
>As we're lyin' on the couch<br>The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Rachel lay on the couch with her head in Gars lap. They'd been together for about six months and neither could be happier. They lay comfortably watching an old movie. They keep glancing at each other to smile when the other caught them staring.

Gar intertwined their fingers and brought them to his lips giving them a quick kiss. Rachel laughed lightly and tried to focus on the movie.

She looked up and saw Gars grinning face and deep down she knew what was really making her happy. It was him. She smiled and shut the television off.

Gar looked down at her confused. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Can you really believe it?" She asked aloud. Of course Gar had no idea what she was talking about so he just threw her a grin.

"You don't have to believe in anything." He said slowly.

Rachel shook her head and gave him a playful smack on the arm.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<p>

Rachel rested her head on Gar's shoulder and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. The brisk air blew past them making Rachel's hair fly backwards. She made no move to fix it and looked up at Gar with saddened eyes.

He shook his head before she could speak, "Don't even think about it."

"But-"

"No. Rae do you know how long it took me to get to know you? After all the stuff we've been through I've finally been able to understand you. I know what frightens you and I know what most others don't. I don't want you to think about us ending up like them."

"How do you know, Gar?" Rachel questioned. "How do you know after us being together for so long, wont ruin us…like it did with my parents."

Gar sighed, "Just because they want a divorce doesn't mean they ruined each other."

Rachel closed her eyes, "Maybe you're right."

_But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothin' figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes<em>

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<p>

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Gar slammed his hand on the table, "We don't have enough."

Rachel peered over his shoulder, "Oh. I already paid those."

Gar turned around and frowned, "How come you didn't tell me."

Rachel shrugged as she dried a plate, "I guess I forgot."

He shook his head and tried to calm himself. Everything was so overwhelming and he didn't want to make it worse. Rachel and have lived in the same place for about a year and he had yet to know whether everything was in check.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
>You said everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
>Then, you took me by surprise<br>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<p>

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

Rachel stormed past a frustrated Gar and walked out the door not even bothering to close it. She stumbled down the driveway and ran her hands through her hair and sucked in a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to cry.

She didn't bother turning around when she heard his footsteps behind her. She couldn't bring herself to even look at him. She weaved her arms together and placed them against her chest.

"Rachel…" He started, but stopped when he couldn't think of anything to justify the way he acted not too long ago. Rachel shook her head slightly.

"You know what, Gar? Maybe we've just been pretending. All those things you said, you were right." Rachel said in a whisper. Gar quickly closed the gap between them.

Shaking his head he pulled her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "No…I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know how I could do all this without you. I need you and I won't ever leave, I promise."

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>And I can see it_

I can see it now

**I don't know why the bottom half of this is in Italics. On the actual doc. it shows up normal. (Of course. After I posted this little comment, the chapter looks normal.)...Just pay no attention to it.**

**A/N: Uh, yeah. Not much else to say, except for the stuff stated in the beginning. Also, this was a first song fic, so you can't blame me if it sucked. I'll try my best to finish the other one-shots. One of which will be a (sort of) sequel to 'Santa and His Elf'**

**SparkleBlueLemon. **


End file.
